The Bloom Of The Egyptian Zahra
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: LaviXOC. Zahra has a thing for Lavi, but does Lavi have a thing for Zahra? Lavi one-shot


_My name is Zahra. It means flower in my country, or so I think it does. I am an exorcist from Egypt; I was "discovered" by General Cross when I was 10, after I burned my village down by accident. I'm a parasite type, I use no weapons at all. I command the forces of nature, which is how I burned my village down. I got angry at some old woman and set her curtains on fire just by thinking of fire. I was chased out of my village, my parents not bothering to help me. I knew that when they found out about my strange powers that they wouldn't help me. Even if I gave the impression that they were a gift from the gods. They knew it wasn't true. That was then, now I'm moving forward and I don't really care about what people think of me now. Right now I'm 17 and on a ship to Japan with my comrades. Sadly we lost one: Allen Walker. Everyone thinks he's dead, I know good enough that he's hard to kill. He's a stubborn one that Moyashi. Everything is going great right now, an exorcist I just met, Miranda Lotto, gave us all new uniforms from the order, and I'm trying them on right now._

_"Wow! They really did it this time, I like the new uniform," You look at yourself in the mirror._

_You rub your tan face with your new gloves and grin, "So soft!"_

_You slide the gloves onto your soft hands and you open and close your hands to stretch them out, "Nice."_

_You fix your dark hair and walk out to where the others are waiting, with their new uniforms on too. You grin and stand next to your very good friend and crush, Lavi.___

_He's jumping up and down testing out his new uniform, "It's so light. I can actually move around in them."_

_"They are much more durable than your last ones," Said Miranda as she closes the suitcase she had with her._

_You look over at the stairs and saw Lenalee. She was just as sad as she was earlier. If only you could tell her that Allen isn't dead, but you were told by Wong to keep quiet. You heard a loud crash and you look at the direction it originated from. __  
_

_  
__Lavi punched the window, "Enough now!"_

_"It couldn't be helped," He said, "We all did the best we could! And we couldn't save him! These things happen in war so ACCEPT IT!"_

_You gasp at Lavi. He's never like this, he was always king, calm and funny, but he just...snapped. You saw tears fall from Lenalee's sad eyes. ___

_You glare at Lavi, "How dare you make Lenalee-chan cry."_

_Lavi gulps at your sudden change in attitude as he is thrown down and attacked by you and Bookman, "If you want Lenalee-chan we can beat some sense into him." You offer._

_As you held Lavi, Bookman was telling him how he shouldn't too involved with others, and to keep his emotions in line because they do nothing but record history. You sigh as you think about Bookman's words; Lavi is to record history and nothing more._

_"Sorry Panda," Said Lavi._

_You release Lavi as Bookman gave him a good beating, but after that, Mahoja and Miss Anita came in to see if anything was wrong. Mahoja noticed the broken window and asked who did it. Everyone points to Lavi and as to try and reduce the chances of another beating, he wraps his arms around your waist and starts to apologize, "Otome save me!" _

_Lavi, since the first day we met would call me every one in a while Otome. He said I was a beautiful maiden sent by god to be his company because after Cross took me to the order, Bookman was interested in me and asked if he could "care" for me. Lavi said it was destiny that we met.__  
__I just say he got lucky._

_"What do you want me to do Hasani?" You ask._

_I call him Hisani at times. It means handsome, but he doesn't know that._

_"Just hold me and don't let me go!" He mutters as his grip on you tightens._

_You sigh and pat his back and pet his hair, "You're 18 Lavi, act your age."_

_"You know I can't!" He said as he stood up._

_You walk up to the deck of the ship and Lavi follows you. The two of you look over the side down into the waters. Lavi pulls out a card, the ace of spades, "What are you thinking Hisani?"_

_The look he had on his face, it was sad. It made you wonder if he was thinking about what he was told, "I'm not their comrade."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm just traveling," His rambling continues, "To record history. For a bookman, attachments...are a liability."_

_You felt a disturbance on the deck of the ship and you look over your shoulder. Before you could say a word you were attacked by a level 3 Akuma. ___

_You got up as fast as you could and charge at the Akuma, "Fire level one release!"_

_A flame surrounds your hand and it quickly spreads up your arm. You pull your arm back and you push your arm forward, and the flame heads straight at the Akuma. It did little damage on it, but Lavi helps you out with his hammer. Your eyes widen. No damage. __  
_

_  
__The Akuma pushes Lavi's hammer and grabs your wrists, "Let go!"_

_"You rely on your arms alot little exorcist," Said the Akuma._

_You felt your wrist throb as the grip on your wrists tightens, "No!"_

_'Fire level one release!' _

_"That wont work," It said._

_You cry out in pain as you hold your broken wrists, 'If only my percentage rate were...higher I could at least try a be better...but it's only 40!'_

_Tears fall from your eyes as you held out your wrists, "Why isn't...Miranda's Time Record working on...my wrists?"_

_"ZAHRA!" _

_You felt someone pick you up and take you down__  
__into the room, "Zahra what's wrong?"_

_You look into a green eye and you grunt in pain, "The Time Record...It's not...not working on me."_

_You held up your broken wrists, "The Akuma...broke my wrists...it hurts Lavi. It hurts so much!"_

_You body starts to shake because of the pain. You felt Lavi's hands on your wrists and rub them gently, so gently you could barely feel it. You moan as the pain slowly eases away and Lavi kisses your forehead, "Stay strong Zahra, I know it hurts. For now you stay here."_

_He goes back on deck and you wait as time passes by. You felt horrible, at that moment you felt like you were dead weight for everyone else, that you were slowing them down. You were useless. You didn't want to sit there doing nothing, so you ran back up to the deck regardless of the pain. You saw as Krory was hanging on some rope and looked...shriveled. He needed Akuma blood to keep going. You look up and saw hundreds of Akuma shooting at the ship, "Lavi look out!"_

_"Wha? Zahra! What are you do-" Lavi was hit by an Akuma's bullet._

_"Lavi no!" He wasn't immune to the poison like you were._

_You watch in horror as he fell into the water. Krory jumps in to get him as you realized, he was going to drain Lavi of Akuma blood so he could survive. Krory was back on deck with Lavi. You ran over to them as you glomp Lavi, "I was so scared!"_

_"I'm alive? But I was hit!" He said._

_"Ah, I feel so alive!" Said Krory._

_He looks at Lavi, "Fortunately for you I sucked the Akuma blood out of you before it could spread any further. Thank you for the blood, but I might have had some of yours."_

_Lavi looks down as he noticed holes in his neck, "You bit me?!"_

_"You're alive aren't you?!" You snap._

_"Well yeah...b-"_

_"Then be grateful!" _

_He sighs and nods, "I'm grateful."_

_"QUIT DAWDLING! We have to defeat some Akuma!" Yelled Bookman from high up._

_"Zahra...go back down, I promise I'll get you when it's over," You shake your head._

_"No...I don't die easily! If I get hit it wont matter! Just let me stay!"_

_"No! Go back down!" He yells._

_"Why don't you force Lenalee back here then? She's hurt just as bad as I am!" You argue._

_"I don't care Zahra! I worry more about you because I-" He closes his mouth and stay quiet._

_"You what?"_

_"Please...just...go back down. I'll talk to you later," You nod and pretend to go back down, but you stayed on deck._

_You watched as Krory and Lavi worked together to distroy the Akuma and you were amazed. But your attention was focused on a light. It was Lenalee and you knew it. The light dies out and Lavi starts yelling and making a fuss about going to go and get Lenalee. You look at the wooden deck._

_"Stupid me...he likes Lenalee. How could I have forgotten?" You said to yourself._

_Lavi then returns, with an Akuma, one altered by Cross and Lenalee. You _

_look at Lenalee and a thought struck you. The way she was protected by her innocence...could it be the heart? Lavi looked irritated with the Akuma, which came to tell that the Ark was in Edo. _

_"What is it that Cross wants you to tell us?" Asked Bookman._

_"To...go back home, you're just gonna be in his way."_

_You smirk, "Just like Cross to say that."_

_Just then the large crystal that Lenalee was in just exploded. You rush over to her and held her hand, "Lenalee!"_

_"Z-Zahra? Am I...still of this world?" She asks._

_You smile, "Yes Lenalee...You're still with us."_

_Lavi held her in his arms as you held onto her hand. You knew that she wouldn't be able to walk for a while. You look at Lavi and into his green eye and he looks back into your deep dark eyes. He smiles and to your surprise, he displayed a single kissing action in your direction and mouthed to you, 'I don't care what Bookman told me, I need you. I love you.'_

_You blush and help Lenalee up, ignoring the pain in your wrists. You and Lavi led Lenalee back down to the room and place her on the couch. Lavi then removed his exorcist jacket and walks towards the window. You stand by him and look over your shoulder. No one was paying any attention to you and Lavi, and the two of you are out of everyone's view._

_"I wasn't kidding you back up there," Said Lavi._

_"Thought you were," You sigh._

_"I meant it. I don't care what I'm told, I just have to be with you," He pulls out some gauze and took one of your wrists and begins to wrap it._

_"I love you, that's what I was trying to tell you earlier," His attention turns back to your wrists._

_He finished one and kissed it. He then wraps the other and when he finshed, kissed that one too._

_"I told myself that I would never marry," You mumble._

_"Why?" Asked Lavi._

_"Because...I thought I would never find the one man I loved...I guess...I was wrong."_

_Lavi smiles at you. He cups your face and leans forward, his forehead on yours, "We can have a secret wedding. Have some kids and no one know about it."_

_You giggle, "That's hard to do if I get pregnant Lavi."_

_"So? I love you and you love me and I know it," His thumbs stroke your cheeks ever so gently, "Why else do you call me handsome?"_

_Your eyes widen and you blush, "How did you-"_

_"I have my ways Otome," He leans down and to your glee kisses you._

_It's your first kiss and don't know how to react. Lavi gently pushes you against the wall, his hips accidently grinding against yours causing him to moan, "I'll show you how to love Zahra." _

_He presses his lips on your again, coaxing you to kiss him back with more passion this time. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, not caring if the others spot the two of you. His hands move from your face down to your curvy hips, and grips onto them gently. You felt his tongue glide along your bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sure enough you grant him entrance. His tongue explores your mouth as he unknowingly grinds his hips against yours, causing both of you to moan. One of his hands moves from your hips and places it on the wall. His hand searches for something and finds it. He opens a door and pushes you through it, him not letting you go as he closes it and locks it and continues on with the session he was having with you. But sadly it wasn't long before it had to end. Someone knocks on the door and you both stop. Lavi looks at you and then at the door._

_"Who is it?" You ask._

_"It's Bookman. Zahra, do you know where Lavi is?" He asks._

_"I'm right here Panda!"_

_"What are you doing in there alone with Zahra?" Asks Bookman._

_"Making babies!"_

_"What?! Not true! We were-"_

_"On the verge of making babies when you interrupted!" Said Lavi._

_"We were talking!"_

_"In there?" Asked Bookman._

_"Yes...It was private," You said as you look at Lavi._

_He cocks an eyebrow and smirks, "Oh, It was private alright."_

_"Hush!"_

_"Well...Don't do anything stupid Lavi! Continue with your discussion if need be," And Bookman leaves._

_"So...Zahra..."_

_"Yes Lavi?"_

_"Ready to kick you panties off and go at it for real this time?"_

_"...Maybe some other time."_

_"What?! Why?! We were so close!" He cries._

_"You have to earn it."_

_"Did I not earn it yet?!"_

_"Lavi, you didn't even earn second base, so no!"_

_"Why?!"_

_**Bookman's pov**_

_I knew what was really going on in there. To be honest I'm glad that he picked her. She's someone who will actually force him to be on track. I _

_remember the day when they first met. Lavi told me she was a maiden sent from god to be his companion, which to me ment his bride._

_"Bookman, she's very pretty. I think I'm in love," He told me._

_"Emotions get in the way Lavi, learn to control them," I told him._

_"I don't care. I just want her..."_

_Zahra use to be shy and quiet. I was surprised by her sudden change from all those years that have passed. Today was the day when I saw..._

_The Bloom Of The Egyptian Flower_

_Zahra_


End file.
